Power, Wealth and Social Status : The Malfoys
by Excessively Complex
Summary: Side story to Power, Wealth and Social Status although reading that is not necessary as the story is explained. Details what happens in scenes not included with Lucius and Narcissa.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in chapter three of Power, Wealth and Social Status, where Narcissa and Lucius have their first dinner together since their betrothal. **

**x-x**

Narcissa was too nervous to care that she had just made a fool out of herself in front of Bellatrix. Of course, she didn't know for definite who this mystery man was, but she had a very good idea. She had seen Bellatrix and the Dark Lord entering the house from the gardens together and that had been the last time she had seen either of them for the rest of the night. In the classroom at school she was useless even though she studied hard, but she was not completely stupid.

Anyway, it didn't matter how she did at school. Her mother had drilled her and her two sisters constantly as they grew up that they were one day going to be housewives and mothers and that was the most important thing to think about. The only problem was, she was the only one out of the three who seemed to believe that. Bellatrix was ambitious and very clever, not to mention the beauty of the family, and Andromeda was bright too, but Narcissa had noticed recently that she seemed to be heading the same was as their cousin Sirius – That being the wrong way. She seemed to hate the House of Black and had made friends with several members of Gryffindor house.

Narcissa shuddered. The very idea of being disloyal to her heritage made her feel uncomfortable. She was proud of her blood status and would do anything to protect it, all though not as much perhaps as what Bellatrix would do. Her sister had made her thoughts on the matter clear at the age of thirteen when she had joined in a conversation that their father and Mr Malfoy had been having over the dinner table on the number of mudbloods now attending Hogwarts. She had commented that _filthy_ mudbloods should be rounded up and killed, which had her sent to bed instantly by their mother. Narcissa remembered seeing the impressed expressions on both her father and Abraxas Malfoy's faces and then the look they both exchanged. She didn't understand that look then, but she did now. They had both been thinking of the Dark Lord.

As a child, Abraxas Malfoy had always terrified her. He was so tall, dressed in only the best money could buy clothing. And then there were those icy eyes, so frigid and cold and all seeing. He was at the house to see Cygnus often, even more so since his wife had died. Narcissa couldn't really remember her, except for her absolute beauty and that they shared the same blonde hair.

Abraxas had always liked Bellatrix best. It was clear. She was the only one that he spoke to. Narcissa was sure that he wanted his son to marry Bellatrix, but their father seemed to have a different plan for his eldest, as he constantly changed his mind about who she was to marry. Cygnus didn't wish to offend his influential friend Abraxas and so he gave him Narcissa, second best. She didn't mind that, Lucius was only two years older than she was and all of the men Bellatrix had been betrothed to were much older. Narcissa knew that would suit Bellatrix well, as she was so clever and so hardened to everything; she didn't care who she upset and criticism simply bounced off of her which made her seem so much older. Of course there was the other issue : Bellatrix hated Luicus. She complained of his arrogance often, she found his long hair irritating. What she found most annoying was that he was one of the few people to match her academically.

Narcissa's heart almost stopped beating as she thought of Lucius, and realised why she was sitting in the parlour alone in this fancy dress anyway. They were betrothed over the previous Christmas holidays, well over a year ago now, which no one had made a particularly big deal out of. She hadn't even seen Lucius over the festive period. On going back to school, she expected him to make himself known to her, to try to get to know her at least a little bit before their wedding when she left school. She remembered the first time she saw him after their betrothal, in the Slytherin common room. He was in his uniform, his top two buttons of his shirt undone and his tie loosened. She had smiled a little to herself, feeling physically attracted to a man for the first time in her life and then realising that he was her future.

Lucius had been surrounded by his male friends, as normal. There were always a couple of girls hanging around with them, normally desperate, giggling girls, the sort Bellatrix despised outwardly. He must have felt her gaze on him, because he looked straight at her very suddenly making eye contact. Then he coldly looked her up and down, before turning back to his friends. And that was it. Throughout the rest of the year and the entire next year, she occasionally saw him looking at her, but he never approached her, even at the rare moments he was not with his friends. Narcissa could only imagine what her mother would say if she were the one to approach him.

The years went on and they didn't speak once. Narcissa tried not to care. She knew her life was going to be difficult if this continued throughout their marriage, but it was surely too soon to think about it. She tried to confide in Andromeda on the matter but Andromeda seemed to hate the Black's so much that the only response she got was "Don't marry him, then". That wasn't enough for Narcissa, who fully understood her duty. She stopped speaking to Andromeda about it.

She found that as time wore on, she grew increasingly more attracted to him. At night, she would lay in bed, staring at the canopy above her. She couldn't get the image of Lucius out of her head. All she wanted was for him to smile at her and say hello, but his expression remained cold. She wasn't sure how she could marry a man that didn't love her.

Narcissa jumped as she heard voices outside of the door but rose to her feet calmly as her parents entered the room.

"Lucius is here, Narcissa," Cygnus told her.

"Don't forget that the rest of your life hangs off tonight," Druella added severely. "And do not forget where your loyalties are!"

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, mother," she responded softly. Druella looked pleased.

As she left the room, she noticed Bellatrix smiling in a way that suggested she didn't mean the smile, and Lucius glaring daggers at her. "I was just saying, sister, it will be odd with no Lucius at school this year," Bellatrix said smoothly.

Narcissa couldn't help the cool laugh that left her lips. She couldn't wait to have two more years at school without Lucius's daunting presence. "I'm sure it will," she said, looking to Lucius. His expression was blank and cold once more, as it normally was when he looked at her. She swallowed her nerves as she looked back to her parents. "Goodbye, Mother, Father," she said coolly, drawing herself up and taking Lucius offered arm as they left the house.

"We will be dining at the Valerian this evening, Miss Black," Lucius said coldly after a moment. Narcissa nodded, but did not respond. She was expecting it to be somewhere ridiculously expensive and pretentious. "Are you happy for me to apparate us there or would you prefer a portkey?" he continued.

"Apparation is satisfactory, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa responded coldly. _Two can play this game_, she thought to herself.

Silently, he turned to face her, holding her hand. Her stomach lurched as she looked closely at him for the first time, he was so attractive, she could hardly believe her luck. A split second later, they were outside of the restaurant.

Narcissa was pleased that they were seated against the wall in a secluded little table. This was the first time they had ever been so close to each other without any body else there in get in the way. Narcissa was ecstatic, but most certainly was not going to show it to this icy, handsome man.

She suddenly realised that the waitress had brought them a bottle of white wine to share. Surely he knew she was only sixteen and wasn't legally allowed to drink? And that she hadn't had a drink before? He didn't seem to be paying that any attention as he poured her what looked like a very large glass. She didn't dare touch it.

They sat in silence as they surveyed the menu. Narcissa could hardly read the words in front of her, she was so nervous and also trying to hide that fact. The waitress returned to take their orders and Narcissa still hadn't decided. In a moment of blind panic, she ordered the things she saw first, hoping and praying that Lucius hadn't noticed her hesitation.

Then they sat in silence for a while longer. Lucius had already drunk most of his wine, Narcissa hadn't touched hers.

"Is the wine not to your liking, Miss Black?" Lucius asked her.

"I am sure it is delicious, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa responded, looking him firmly in the eye.

Then he was smirking. She was certain he was on to her, although he didn't mention it again.

"Have you had a pleasant summer, Mr Malfoy?" Narcissa asked a moment later.

Lucius smiled and Narcissa was unsure why. "It has been _satisfactory_, Miss Black," he responded, using her previous word. "I have been working with my father." Out of the corner of her eye, Narcissa could see something dark green on his skin, poking out slightly from the sleeve of his robe. It looked like a tattoo. He must have noticed her gaze as he removed the arm from the table and pulled the sleeve down.

They looked at each other for a second, before Lucius went back to his wine, finishing the glass and pouring himself another. "And yours, Miss Black?"

Narcissa wondered what he was asking her for a moment, before realised he was echoing her question to him. "I've been studying... O.W.L's next year..."

She was relieved when their food arrived, meaning they didn't have to try and talk any more. The fact neither of them had ordered starters meant that they could leave sooner. It was delicious, and so was the wine once she had plucked up enough courage to try it. Every so often, she would feel Lucius's gaze on her. She was dying to know what he thought of her. Unfortunately they had cleared their plates faster than Narcissa had anticipated. Even more unfortunate – Lucius had requested the desert menu. Was he just being polite, or did he actually want to stay longer with her?

"You enjoy the company of your sister Bellatrix?" Lucius asked after a moment.

"I..." The question through her off balance slightly. Why on earth was he asking her that. "Bellatrix does not enjoy the company of her younger sisters during term time."

"I see." Lucius was swirling his wine around the glass. When the waitress returned, he ordered the chocolate soufflé. Narcissa hastily ordered a crème brulee for herself. "You did not answer my question."

Narcissa felt very surprised at his comment and did her best not to let it show on her face. "Bellatrix can be... difficult."

Lucius laughed coldly, in a similar way he did when he was with his friends in the common room. "I think I shall take that as a no, Miss Black."

Merlin, he was gorgeous when he laughed.

Silence fell upon them once more, but Lucius looked very relaxed.

"Miss Black, I am in no rush for our wedding to proceed."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, I was under the impression the happy event would take place after I leave Hogwarts, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius nodded. "And I see no rush for it to happen when you have left Hogwarts. A couple more years perhaps."

Narcissa was shocked. What was he saying? "I'm afraid my parents would not agree to that." Dismissively, Lucius shrugged. "And I am quite sure your father would not consent to that either."

He was staring at her, quite surprised, just as their deserts arrived. Narcissa instantly lifted her spoon and began to eat, but Lucius didn't move for a few minutes. Then he leant forward, picked up his spoon and tucked in too, his eyes still not leaving Narcissa's.

"Is there some sort of problem, Mr Malfoy?" Narcissa asked, when they were finished, feeling her voice sort of running away from her and saying whatever it wanted to.

"Problem?" Lucius asked coolly, seeming sort of amused.

"If our marriage is this repugnant to you..."

"Repugnant?" Lucius repeated, interrupting her. "Why would you think that?"

Narcissa was half outraged that he had interrupted her. "You have hardly looked at me for the last year and a half, at school I was invisible to you. This meal is probably arranged because your father, or mine, has asked you to. If it was your way, we would not have seen each other again until our wedding day, I am sure!"

Lucius sat back in his chair, staring in shock at her outburst. "They said you were too young for me to take to dinner before. Besides, a marriage is not on my list of priorities at present," he told her coldly, rearranging his face to it's usually blankness again.

"Nor is it on mine, especially to someone like yourself, but we must accept it will happen, with or without our liking it," Narcissa informed him acidly.

"Whatever do you mean, someone like myself?" Lucius asked her coldly, and she knew he meant it now.

"Whatever it is my sister says of you," Narcissa hissed back.

Lucius sighed, abruptly pulling something from his robes and placing it on the table. He tapped it with his wand, and Narcissa realised it was for the restaurant to take as payment. Clearly he came here often if he had an account. "I shall take you home, Miss Black," he said, a moment later, apparently calm again.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa replied, wondering if her outburst was going to get reported back to the parents, and whether their marriage would still take place. She pushed that thought from her mind, knowing their parents would simply not care if they disliked each other, as long as there was a Malfoy heir soon enough.

Lucius held her hand once they were outside, but this time he didn't look at her. They were back outside of Narcissa's house, which was dark and still now. "Thank you for dinner, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa said, moving away from him.

"Miss Black," Lucius called, bringing her attention back to him. He walked two strides, standing close to her once more. "My apologies if I made you feel uncomfortable when we were at school together."

Narcissa stared at him in shock.

"Our marriage is not... Repugnant... To me." He looked very uncomfortable and Narcissa felt bad for him. "I avoided you at school as I thought it would be overwhelming for you, as it is for me. I see it would not have been, I was wrong. I was told that I should have dinner with you now you are sixteen, and now my only regret is that I could not ask you sooner. You act beyond your years."

He stepped away from her and Narcissa suddenly realised she was shivering. "I should go inside," she whispered. "I hope..." But what did she hope for? Another awkward dinner? Whilst she lived with her parents, there would be no chance for them to speak informally to each other. The only way she would be free of their rigid ways was to be married, and then she would be married to a man she didn't know. "Goodnight, Mr Malfoy," she settled on.

Without daring to look at him again, she stepped into the house and shut the door behind her, still violently shivering. There was a sound above her which made her jump as she crept up the staircase to her bedroom. _Probably Bellatrix prowling around_, she thought as she opened the door to her room. Hastily, she ripped off her dress and shoes and put on her nightdress and then slid into her lovely warm bed, drawing the duvet around herself.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Narcissa smiled up at the ceiling as she laid in bed. _I could love him_, she told herself. But how did he feel? His signals were so mixed, it was unbearable. She considered his final words to her, and decided that was the real Lucius Malfoy. He wasn't this cold and aloof man he made himself out to be, there was much more. That made her happy.

She fell asleep smiling.

x-x

Lucius apparated into the bar in Knockturn Alley, his mind reeling. His bride to be wasn't the spineless airhead he thought she would be, and that was a disturbing thought. He had been fully prepared to wait another five years before marrying her, so that he could have a good time for a while longer, like the summer just past. He'd spent every night in this very pub, surrounded by his new friends and the Dark Lord, sleeping with every girl who he liked the look of. And then, once they were married, he had planned to quickly get her pregnant, just the once if he could get away with it and if they had a boy, and then find a nice mistress to occupy him.

Now that plan was wasted. Narcissa Black was not going to put up with that. She knew what she was owed, probably had her awful mother to thank for that. What made matters worse, for the first time in his life he didn't want a mistress when he could have this woman. His future wife.

He ordered a strong drink and then moved towards the back of the pub where he knew he was being awaited. He saw his company right in the corner of the room, and headed over.

"My Lord," he said quietly, bowing his head slightly.

The man looked up at him, the blue eyes so penetrating that Lucius always cringed every time he saw it. "Ah, Lucius, sit."

Lucius did as he was told, pleased that they were alone together so they could discuss recent happenings. Most importantly, he wanted to know what was going on with Bellatrix.

"You are pleased with your betrothed?" Voldemort asked him coolly.

Lucius was sure he already knew. That was the Dark Lord's power, his intimidating presence and his all-seeing gaze. "I think so, my Lord."

"You think?" Voldemort was smirking as he sipped on his wine.

"She is not as I expected her to be... She's... Feisty." Lucius was surprised he had used that word to describe Narcissa. Six months ago, he would not have even considered using that word to describe her.

Voldemort laughed. "Must be a family trait."

Lucius took a large gulp of his whiskey. "May I ask what Bellatrix Black was doing at your house, my Lord?"

Voldemort contemplatively took a sip of wine, swirling it around for a few moments before replying. "She's very talented. I need more of that."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "She's also very beautiful."

Voldemort smiled widely. "Now, now, Lucius, that is your Narcissa's sister you are talking about."

"My Lord, you must know my feelings for Bellatrix."

"I know hers of you, I am sure you mirror them," Voldemort replied coolly. "Very well, Lucius. It appears that we both have the same problem."

"My Lord?" Lucius asked, slightly confused at what Voldemort meant. There was no way that the Dark Lord could have the same problem as him.

"Feisty women... How to tame them when they hold such power over us..." Voldemort was swirling his drink again. Lucius was used to him drifting off into deep thought at any moment and kept his eyes on his drink, though he was wondering if the Dark Lord was saying what he thought he was saying.

"I do not believe anyone could hold power over you, my Lord," Lucius murmured, definitely not wanting anyone else to hear this conversation.

Voldemort's gaze snapped to Lucius suddenly. "And I would have said the same for you, Lucius Malfoy."

Lucius sat back in his seat, completely shocked at what Voldemort had said to him. Did Narcissa have power over him? Already?

"Yes, she does," Voldemort whispered. Lucius jumped, as he always did when Voldemort answered the questions he was thinking.

"And Bellatrix?" Lucius asked softly, knowing he was on thin ice here.

"Perhaps," Voldemort responded, a smile tugging on his lips. "But then I have asked her to marry me."

Lucius gasped, his guard completely down. "My Lord..." He could not believe that the Dark Lord had asked someone to marry him, let alone the sister of his future wife. Then he realised what this meant. She was going to be _unbearable_.

Voldemort laughed again. "Careful, Lucius."

Lucius bowed his head, knowing he would have to be careful around the Dark Lord now. His mind wandered back to Narcissa briefly. He decided he would invite her out for dinner once more before she returned to school.

x-x


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius was trying to read the paper with a glass of wine the following evening, but found he could not concentrate. Narcissa Black's outraged face kept popping into his head. Merlin, he wanted to-

No. He was definitely not even going to consider thinking about that. They weren't going to be married for two years. And it wasn't like Lucius owed Narcissa anything, he could quite easily continue the way he had been going over the summer. It wasn't like anyone would tell her, and even if they did, it was none of her business until they were married.

Then he realised that he didn't want anyone else.

Cursing her, he angrily knocked back the glass of wine, pouring himself another. She had ruined his life, pure and simple.

The door opened and Abraxas entered, double whiskey already in his hand.

"Father," Lucius said coolly as a greeting. Abraxas ignored him and sat down across the room.

"How was your date?" Abraxas asked him mockingly.

"I would hardly call it a date, Father," Lucius responded coldly.

Abraxas laughed. "Whatever you wish to call it, son, I see she has already got under your skin."

Lucius glowered at his father, but couldn't reply to deny it because Narcissa was well and truly under his skin, just as Abraxas said.

"Your mother would be so happy to see this."

"To see her only child driven to madness, you mean?" Lucius asked quietly.

Abraxas laughed again. "No, Lucius. You know she wanted you to marry Narcissa ever since she first set eyes on her."

Lucius sighed, gulping back his wine again.

"You are going to marry her, like it or not."

"I never suggested otherwise," Lucius told his father. "In fact, I do not wish to wait until she has finished school."

Abraxas looked surprised. "That is down to her father."

"Then, for Merlin's sake, ask him for me!" Lucius replied loudly.

"I know his wishes," Abraxas responded coldly. "We will respect those wishes. You will have to wait until she is of age regardless, which is still a year away." Lucius didn't respond. "Son, take her out for dinner again before she goes back to school and then forget about her until you have to marry her. For all our sakes. The Dark Lord would not be impressed if he could see this weakness."

Lucius smirked. "Father, the Dark Lord knows what one is thinking just by looking at them, I am sure he knows."

"Then sort your head out, stop drinking and get some sleep," Abraxas snapped, standing up and leaving the room.

Lucius rested his head on the back of the armchair, cursing this weakness. This had never happened before. And apparently, it was something the Dark Lord was experiencing too. He stood, deciding that he would dine at Voldemort's manor tonight after all.

x—x

Narcissa was sitting in the parlour, dressed up again. She was wearing one of Bellatrix's old dresses, it was black and too long for her, since Bellatrix was much taller, which meant that it trailed out behind her and she had to work not to trip over it.

She was far more nervous tonight then she had been before. She had seen a side of Lucius she knew not many other people had seen, even if only for half a minute. She thought that was a good thing, but she knew she still needed to keep him at arms length. If she was feeling like this after just one dinner, if she really fell for him and he let her down then it would be awful for her.

These arranged marriages weren't about love. She wasn't foolish enough to think that they were, but she was foolish enough to hope that she would be lucky and end up in a marriage of love.

The family's house elf, Kreacher popped into the room. Narcissa shuddered, this elf was a favourite of Bellatrix's but Narcissa found it to be creepy.

He bowed. "Mr Malfoy for you, miss," he said, his voice oily.

"Tell mother I have gone, Kreacher," Narcissa ordered coolly, standing up and walking past him. She could hear him muttering to himself as she left the room.

She turned, and there he was. Her heart was pounding, practically in her mouth. She forgot about the stupid dress and the mad old elf instantly. She was with her future husband once more. He looked perfect; his long hair was smooth, his robes immaculate and he was completely gorgeous.

Then she realised he was holding a small bouquet of pink roses.

Swallowing, she moved towards him. "Good evening, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa murmured when she reached him. She was pleased with how her words came out, smoothly and coldly. _Arms length_, she told herself.

"Miss Black," Lucius said with a nod. "Flowers for you," he said, holding them out to her. Although his face was blank, she could sense that he wasn't entirely comfortable.

"You shouldn't have," Narcissa responded, taking them from him and admiring them for a moment, before placing them on the side table. "The elf will deal with them."

"I felt I should... I wanted you to know, I meant my apology the other night," Lucius explained coolly, not his entire careless self, but close enough.

"Not at all," Narcissa replied, glossing his words, although it got her wondering. Did this mean he actually liked her too, or was he just trying to appease her? "Shall we?"

"Yes, of course, Miss Black." He offered her his arm once more, and as soon as they were outside he turned and took her hand again. Narcissa didn't look at him this time. She didn't dare. "You look very nice this evening," he told her as they reappeared outside of the restaurant.

The Valerian – again. Perhaps the Malfoy's had shares in the business.

"Thank you, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa responded. Again, she wasn't sure if he was just doing as was expected of him, or if he meant it. This was going to be very difficult to figure out.

Inside, they were shown to the same table again. She frowned. Lucius must have seen her look, because as soon as he had ordered some wine and the waitress was gone, he was smirking at her.

"A cousin of mine is the owner, if you were wondering why I have brought you here again," he said quietly. "Hardly know the chap, I have so many cousins. In fact, I think he might be my second cousin..."

Forgetting herself, Narcissa laughed. Then she realised laughing was not keeping him at arms length, so she forced herself to stop.

"Am I so amusing?" Lucius asked her, and she noticed he was smiling. Her stomach lurched. She loved his smile.

"Not at all," she responded. "I have a similar issue with my family."

The wine came, and they ordered their meals. Narcissa was beginning to feel a little calmer now, certainly calmer than the last time they were here.

"Are you looking forward to going back to school tomorrow?" Lucius asked, as he poured her wine.

"Hardly," Narcissa responded coolly. "Bellatrix is the scholar of the family."

Lucius shook his head. "But you read so often."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. So he had been watching her more than she thought when they were at school. Their eyes met, and he seemed to know he had been caught out.

"You weren't invisible to me, Miss Black," Lucius murmured.

_Arms length,_ Narcissa told herself firmly. She tried not to react. Perhaps this was silly? Perhaps he was trying to reach out to her, to connect to her. She simply couldn't decide.

"I have accepted your apology, you know," Narcissa told him quietly. "And you did get me some flowers."

"I just want us to be friends, Miss Black," Lucius replied softly.

"Friends?" Narcissa asked, returning to her cold voice.

Their food was brought over before he could reply. As soon as the waitress left them, Narcissa began eating, not bothering to wait for his answer. Lucius was watching her.

"I didn't mean it like that," Lucius said quietly. "I should have said that I wish for us to know each other better."

Narcissa really wanted to tell him that he had a chance to do that all last year, but she couldn't bring herself to talk about that particular subject again. She was beginning to feel that he was genuine enough, but he was a Malfoy and one could never be too sure.

"Well, we have a few years for that yet, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa responded, hoping to catch him out again. She peeped at him and sure enough, his face betrayed him. In fact, he looked a little bit hurt, although he covered it very quickly after. He swallowed his mouthful.

"I should not have said that either," Lucius murmured to her. Narcissa looked up, suddenly seeing his gaze very intense on her.

She looked away, and didn't stop eating until she had finished. They she took a sip of her wine, and sat back slightly, watching as Lucius ate. He was definitely aware of how she was watching him, but he ignored it, until he too had finished. As soon as he had put his knife and fork down, the waitress had come and taken the plates away, leaving them with the desert menu once again.

"I am happy with the woman my parents chose for me," Lucius said suddenly.

Narcissa looked up from the menu in surprise, her ears hardly daring to believe what they had heard. Then she smiled and looked back to the menu, deciding in a split second that she wasn't going to make this easy for him, as he was clearly used to.

"Do you not have anything to say to that?"

"No," she responded nonchalantly, not looking up. "As you said, we hardly know each other."

They ordered desert. Lucius didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time. "You know," Lucius said, his tone cold. "There are many young ladies out there who are simply dying to be the next Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa looked at him coldly. "Unfortunately for them, the position for the next Mrs Malfoy has already been taken."

"It could be untaken," Lucius muttered.

"Unless I am very much mistaken, Mr Malfoy, this is an arranged marriage." Narcissa knew she'd won.

Lucius was staring at her again. "Indeed."

They didn't speak again until they had finished eating their deserts. Lucius emptied his glass, paid on his account and then they stood to leave. Before Narcissa knew it, they were standing outside of her darkened house once more.

"Miss Black," Lucius said coolly. He reached inside of his robes and handed her a small box, which clearly contained some jewellery. "This was my mother's engagement ring. It's the Malfoy family one." Narcissa swallowed nervously. "It seemed correct you should have it."

Narcissa nodded. "Thank you, Mr Malfoy," she whispered, taken aback.

"You don't have to wear it to school, if you don't wish to..." For the first time, Lucius's guard was completely down. He looked like a different man, so handsome but all arrogance was gone. It really changed him. "My mother, she always wanted me to marry you, from when she first saw you, when you were about five. She thought you were a beautiful child." He paused. "I think she would think you had grown into a beautiful woman."

Narcissa almost burst into tears at hearing that story, but she kept it to herself, inhaling through her nose deeply. Lucius was watching her, awaiting her reaction. Abruptly, Narcissa handed the box back to Lucius. He looked shocked and horrified.

"Will you put it on for me?" Narcissa asked, hesitantly reaching out and touching his hand.

Lucius's expression changed to a very pleased one, then back to a surprised one. "Are you sure? I didn't mean... You had to..."

"I know," Narcissa murmured. "But I liked your mother. She was very kind and lovely. I am sorry she is no longer with us."

Lucius nodded, slightly cool, as if he didn't know how to look. "As am I." There was silence as Lucius reached for her hand and lifted it up. He swallowed heavily, looking up to her face for a brief moment before he flipped the lid of the box with one hand and removed the ring. "It's an emerald," he muttered, before he slid the ring on her wedding finger. It was a perfect fit.

Narcissa lifted her hand to look at the ring properly. It was white gold, with a beautifully cut square emerald adorning the centre. "It's so beautiful," she murmured. She was suddenly aware of where she was. "I should..." She gestured to the house. "Got a train to catch tomorrow."

Lucius nodded. "And I... Have to go to work."

"Thank you for dinner, Mr Malfoy," Narcissa said softly, wishing he would ask her not to go inside yet.

"Lucius," he blurted out suddenly. "My name. You should use it."

Narcissa shivered, but she didn't feel at all cold. In fact, she felt warm. "Lucius," she murmured, gazing at him. "It's a lovely name."

"Your name is lovelier," Lucius said, whispering again.

"You can say it," Narcissa told him. _Please say it,_ she thought.

"Narcissa," he breathed.

Oh, Merlin, she was in heaven.

She smiled, and for the first time she truly meant it. "Thank you for an enjoyable evening, Lucius."

Lucius smiled back. "Goodnight, Narcissa."

Narcissa turned, wishing she didn't have to leave him this way. She opened the front door, turning around to see him still intently watching. She waved before she closed the door.

As soon as she reached her bedroom, she removed the ring, terrified she was going to loose it. She found an old jewellery box and carefully put it in there, wishing she could put a spell on it to protect it. Then she placed it in her Hogwarts trunk, so she at least had it with her. She didn't want people to see it yet. Not just yet.

x—x

Lucius stood outside of the house as she shut the front door, feeling incredibly stupid. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy men were strong and kept themselves composed under pressure. Not that it mattered. He was utterly done for. One thing he was certain of was that he was not going to wait two years before he could have her completely all to himself.

x—x


	3. Chapter 3

Lucius was practically falling asleep in his meeting at the ministry. All these committees he had to sit on where so dull. He wondered who actually cared about vampire rights and why he had to sit on the committee for it anyway. Still, it paid the bills and it was a position his family had held for centuries, so he knew he could not escape it.

His mind drifted back to his future wife. He wondered what she was doing at that moment. Probably had her nose in a book, hoping the information would soak into her brain and that would pass off in her exams. He smiled, thinking of those times he had sat in the common room, pretending he cared about his friends pathetic little problems, the whole time staring at Narcissa. And she thought she had been invisible to him. How little she knew.

Abraxas refused to ask Cygnus for Lucius to marry Narcissa sooner. Lucius was becoming very impatient. He needed a way to make her his sooner, but how? He'd been considering this issue for two months now, and nothing. He wondered if he should ask the Dark Lord for help, but was unsure because Bellatrix was now in the picture.

He knew Voldemort had seen Bellatrix during a recent Hogsmede weekend. Perhaps he should have asked to see Narcissa, but he just could not bear the thought of seeing her again, with things as awkward as they were. Lucius, desperate to make this woman his wife as quickly as he could, and Narcissa, very unsure of where she stood with him. He had to tell her how he felt. But how? When they could only go to dinner together in public? If he were to call on her, he knew that they would be chaperoned by that awful mother of hers. Unless...

The Dark Lord were present.

As soon as the committee was over, Lucius was gone from the building. Normally at this point he would have invited the minister out for drinks, but not today. As soon as he got to the Dark Lord's house, he mounted the stairs and walked up to the office as quickly as was appropriate for a Malfoy to walk. From a young age, he had been drilled on what a Malfoy should and should not deign to do. He knew when he did marry Narcissa, she would grow into the perfect Malfoy wife. His heart pounded as he thought of their wedding night, so many ideas were running around his head about how he could show her how her life was going to be.

As he knocked on the door, he cleared his mind of these thoughts. They were not for the Dark Lord to see. He opened the door when invited to, and as he shut it he realised that the Dark Lord was sitting with his head in his hands. Lucius wasn't quite sure where to look.

"My Lord," he murmured.

Voldemort looked up, and Lucius was aware of how tired he looked. "Lucius," Voldemort said quietly. "Sit."

Lucius did as asked. In all the years he had known Voldemort, he had never seen him look this bad. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not, but then Voldemort never minded normally when Lucius asked questions most could not. "My Lord," he said tentatively. "Are you alright?"

Voldemort glanced at him sharply before he relaxed slightly. "Lucius. Do you remember my way of helping myself through a difficult time?"

Lucius considered, but he didn't really need to. "I do, my Lord... And you can't do so at present?"

"Indeed, not until we are married." Voldemort looked very tense again. "In the summer, and it is not even Christmas yet."

"I do not understand why you are waiting, my Lord. I am sure Bellatrix..." Lucius trailed off. He didn't want to go there.

"Her father," Voldemort said, grimacing. "Don't want to upset him."

Lucius nodded. "I am sure he just wants what is best for his daughters... Although, I..." He stopped himself again.

"What is your complaint with him?" Voldemort asked, frowning slightly.

"He has told my father that I cannot marry Narcissa until after her seventh year."

Voldemort chuckled. "And I thought I have problems." He paused. "Have you tried to be with anyone else?"

Lucius shook his head glumly. "I cannot stomach the idea... Narcissa is perfect for me..."

"First name terms now, Malfoy?" Voldemort laughed again. "I think Bella would cut me up if I tried to go with any other woman."

"I heartily agree, my Lord," Lucius responded, trying not to think about Bellatrix in a deep rage. "My Lord... I am not waiting two years to marry Narcissa. I was wondering if you could help me."

x—x

Narcissa had been back at school for what seemed like forever. She was studying as hard as ever but still the magic would not show itself. Her only hope was that she could scrape a pass, the disappointment from her family would be unbearable, not to mention how stupid she would look when Lucius found out.

Sitting in the common room, she was reading about charms, when Andromeda came up to her and dropped a letter onto her lap.

"Stupid owl got confused," was all she said, before walking off out of the common room.

Narcissa sat up, watching as Andromeda left. It was a very rare thing to see her in the Slytherin common room nowadays, Narcissa could only wander where she went off to. Picking up the letter, she noticed it wasn't from home. As she turned it over, she could see the Malfoy seal on the back of it. _Lucius_! she thought, feeling excited, wondering what he was going to have written in it.

Her hands shaking slightly, she opened it.

_Dear Miss Black,_

_I hope you have settled back into school well enough and that your studies are proceeding to your liking. _

_I am writing to inform you that I have received an invitation to holiday with Marcalie Rookwood and her family for the Christmas period and therefore I will not be in the country to visit you._

_I hope that you enjoy the rest of the term and that you enjoy your Christmas break. _

_Yours,_

_L. Malfoy_

Narcissa could not believe what she was reading. _Lucius and Marcalie._ She felt like her heart was going to break into two at any moment, so the whole thing _had _been fake and he didn't care for her one little bit. She was still shaking, only now it was with anger at his lack of respect for her. They were going to be married and he was off with some little slag who slept with anything that could breathe?

She knew that when Bellatrix found out about this, she was going to be enraged too. She hated Lucius, and this was going to make her hate him even more. Bellatrix may not care for her sisters, but she cared for her families reputation. Narcissa knew what she had to do.

Launching herself from her chair, she stood up and headed upstairs to the great hall. Bellatrix was on her way out and had seen her, but made no effort to try and speak to her. Narcissa dawdled, knowing Bellatrix could be very difficult to speak to when the mood was on her. And it looked like it most certainly was. Narcissa sighed, knowing she had to, and caught up with Bellatrix.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix snarled. "I told you not to disturb me in school."

Narcissa could have cried. "I'm sorry, Bellatrix, I just... I got a letter from Lucius today..."

Bellatrix hardly seemed to be listening. "Good for you," she said, her voice very cold.

"He says that I won't be able to see him over Christmas because he'll be away on holiday with Marcalie Rookwood." Saying it out loud was too much, it was too late – the tears were spilling down her cheeks. She was relieved when Bellatrix grabbed her arm and dragged her into the dormitory.

"That little slag," Bellatrix snarled, sitting down on Narcissa's bed. "Cissy, what would you like to do to her?"

"Kill her," Narcissa snapped back, feeling angry again. "I want to rip her limb from limb."

"And Lucius?"

"I want him to pay me the respect I deserve."

Bellatrix laughed softly. "You're my sister. You'll get that respect, have no doubt about it."

Narcissa looked up, frowning slightly. "How will you do that?"

Bellatrix seemed to ponder for a moment, before she smiled, clearly her decision made. "Remember the important man I went to stay with?" Narcissa nodded curiously. "That was the Dark Lord." Narcissa was completely shocked and surprised. "And we're getting married. But that is a complete secret, and you'll be disowned if you tell anyone, and should it get out, I will see to it that Lucius is no longer yours."

Narcissa nodded, but her mind was reeling. Bellatrix was going to marry the Dark Lord? "I promise, Bellatrix, I really do!"

"Alright," Bellatrix replied. "I'll have this problem dealt with. Write back to Lucius and pretend that you are merely saddened by this, nothing more, nothing less. Be indifferent. Tell him that a boy in the year above you is coming to stay over Christmas anyway. That's the way to deal with Lucius. And then next time you see him, it is vital that you are cool, and aloof with him."

"But I want to see him!" Narcissa replied indignantly, scared Bellatrix might be saying all this because of her hatred for Lucius.

Bellatrix sighed lightly. "And you will. In fact, Lucius Malfoy will be at your beck and call from then on." She smiled, and patted her sister reassuringly on the back. "I shall go and write to my betrothed for now. I shall see you later. Do cheer up, sister, you will make your eyes blood shot."

Narcissa lay back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She wasn't sure which of today's revelations had surprised her the most, Lucius's or Bellatrix's. She knew that Bellatrix was ambitious, and she realised it made sense. Bellatrix had been seen with the Dark Lord a few times, and she had disappeared with him at her birthday party.

She turned to her bedside table and picked up some parchment and her quill, ready to write Lucius a letter back which matched his own standards.

x—x

_Dear Lucius. _

_I am, of course, saddened to hear this, but you must not worry as one of the boys in Bellatrix's year is going to come and stay with me this Christmas after all. I do have an inclination that he has a soft spot for me, he is always very kind. He even sent me some flowers and chocolates last week. You won't mind at all if I go out with him, after all, I don't mind that you're going away on holiday with a woman. _

_I except I shall see you over the summer at the very least. _

_Narcissa Black_

Lucius crushed the letter in his hand. What was she playing at? How dare she encourage that sort of thing from another man?

Fuming, he went straight to the Dark Lord. Sure, Narcissa thought that he was going away with that ridiculous girl, Marcalie Rookwood. Marcalie had invited him, as she normally did. It wasn't his fault she found him so attractive. In response to this invitation, as usual, Lucius had said no. Narcissa needed to think that he had said yes and was going so that she would go to Bellatrix, who would then go to the Dark Lord. Voldemort was happy to go along with it, just as long as Bellatrix never found out.

In his rage, he forgot to knock on the Dark Lord's door. Luckily for him, Voldemort seemed to be expecting him. In fact, the Dark Lord was... laughing.

"Ahh, Lucius," Voldemort said, smirking. "You wish has come true." He held up a letter, which Lucius assumed was from Bellatrix. "And my Bellatrix is brilliant, as expected." Lucius didn't say anything. He couldn't think of anything nice to say about her. "I have written to their father. I have said I am concerned, since my loyalties lie with them, that you are going to stray at that the wedding will not take place."

Lucius nodded. "Thank you, my Lord."

"This will make you unpopular with Cygnus," Voldemort warned.

"It is worth it, my Lord," Lucius responded lightly.

"Good," Voldemort said, and then quite suddenly his expression changed to a darker one. Lucius knew about this, it happened often, but still he felt slightly unnerved by it. "And now, Lucius, you owe me."

Lucius swallowed, bowing his head. "My Lord, I am-"

"I do not wish to hear it," Voldemort said coldly, cutting in. "I have no need of you now, but there will come a time when I will need sensitive information from you. Be warned." Lucius did not dare look up. "You are dismissed."

Lucius bowed, his hands shaking slightly. As he left the room, he realised that although Voldemort could easily make someone think that they were friends, the Dark Lord did not have any. That was one of his greatest talents and even Lucius, the highest by far, had fallen for it so many times. He did not doubt that this charming Dark Lord was going to go far.

x—x

_Dear Lucius,_

_The Dark Lord has requested that you and Narcissa should marry this summer. Whilst I am not completely happy with this, I trust that you will be a kind husband and that you will treat her well. I admit that I will feel content once you are married but you must remember Narcissa is my daughter and I wish for her to be happy. _

_My only must is that she completes her education at Hogwarts._

_Cygnus Black. _

x—x

Lucius could have jumped for joy. If he wasn't a Malfoy, he felt sure he would have. All he had to do now was to get Narcissa to forgive him, to show her that he had to hurt her so that they could be together. He hoped that the thing she had written about the boy sending her presents had just been a way of getting back at him. Narcissa seemed so pure, he hardly thought that she would be the type to lead someone on like that. Unlike Bellatrix.

He scowled, she was going to be _unbearable_ now that she thought she had manipulated him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Christmas Eve. Lucius was very excited, although he was hiding it extremely well, as tonight he was going to see Narcissa for the first time since their last dinner together. The only downside to that was Bellatrix was also going to be there, and very smug. In all honesty, he had kept himself busy at the ministry, desperate to avoid her.

He was in the ball room, alone. Abraxas was with the Dark Lord, discussing something secret. He scowled at the thought, wondering why there was something being kept from him when he was taking over everything from his father now he had left school. Abraxas wanted to go on holiday a lot more, with whichever mistress he liked best that week. Such a simple life, although Lucius quite liked the life of the main Malfoy, and the money he got from it. _So worthless without a beautiful woman to spend it on, _he thought in annoyance. Things would be so much easier if he had just spoken to the girl whilst they were at school together. He cursed himself, wondering why on earth he hadn't.

"Malfoy." A voice pulled him from his thoughts, and he turned to see Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Lestrange," Lucius said coolly. Rodolphus had got him a drink, firewhiskey, as Rodolphus didn't drink anything else. "Many thanks." He took the drink and swallowed it in one.

"The Dark Lord is busy?" Rodolphus asked.

"With my father," Lucius responded, wondering why Rodolphus was asking.

"Not with Bellatrix?"

Lucius turned to face Rodolphus, tilting his head forwards. "Why is that your concern?"

Rodolphus shrugged, drinking some more whiskey. "We were betrothed once."

"I am sure Bellatrix cannot count how many times she has been betrothed," Lucius commended coldly. "You regret the ending of it?"

"Of course, have you seen her?" Rodolphus said scathingly. "She's beautiful."

"And doesn't she know it," Lucius muttered darkly. The ballroom was beginning to fill with guests now, so they moved back slightly towards the wall.

"Everyone is wondering what she is doing here."

Rodolphus sounded jealous to Lucius. "The Dark Lord is training her. Merlin knows he needs some followers with some brains. He is training her in every aspect, it's going to take years," said Lucius. "We're going to have to put up with her."

"I want to marry her," Rodolphus responded. "I will ask the Dark Lord, when he has finished with her."

Lucius carefully hid his smirk, and made note to pass this information onto the Dark Lord at the earliest opportunity. Voldemort was going to hate it, although he never had been a fan of Rodolphus's.

"How is business at the ministry?" Rodolphus asked after a moment.

"Slow," Lucius responded. "Just waiting for the old man to pop his clogs so we can go for re-election."

Rodolphus was watching him carefully. "Do you think you could be the first Malfoy to be minister?"

Lucius raised an eyebrow. That wasn't at the top of his agenda, but he could definitely see it...

"Malfoy!"

He inwardly cringed, the very person he had been avoiding for the last week had finally found him. Wiping his expression, he turned to glare at her, noticing with disapproval what she was wearing. There was hardly anything to the dress, although Rodolphus certainly seemed to be enjoying the view. Then Lucius saw Narcissa, and he felt his hard expression melt.

She looked so beautiful. Clearly she had been 'Bellatrixed' but it didn't matter... She looked elegant and classy, the green of her dress was pure Slytherin... Pure _Malfoy_. He knew Bellatrix had dressed her this way on purpose, and as much as he hated Bellatrix, Narcissa looked perfect. Whilst he was disappointed that he couldn't see her legs, he could see more of her upper body than he ever had the chance to before.

"Narcissa..." he breathed, forgetting the rest of the world. "You look... enchanting..."

"Thank you, Lucius," she responded, quite unaffected and cool.

Bellatrix was staring at him, but he ignored her. Then Rodolphus said something, and Bellatrix replied, but he had no idea what was said. Narcissa had managed to make him feel stupid. That didn't happen often.

Luckily for him, people had seen the Dark Lord walking down the stairs and were moving forward to greet him. There was no reason for him to move, his place was cemented. Bellatrix was at the back with Narcissa, and someone else from Bellatrix's year at school. Parkinson, he thought. They were talking together, and Bellatrix kept looking up at the Dark Lord. He also appeared to be looking for someone.

When Voldemort finally got to her, he seemed to freeze, staring at her as if she was the most beautiful thing. He was wrong, Lucius decided. Narcissa was more beautiful. Then Lucius saw Narcissa being introduced, and Voldemort glanced over to him, smirking. Lucius ignored him.

He was pleased to see that when Voldemort had taken Bellatrix away to fetch her a drink, Narcissa returned to his side.

"You are well, Miss Black?" Lucius inquired smoothly.

"Well enough," Narcissa responded coolly. "Whatever happened to calling me by my name?"

"You aren't wearing the ring, Narcissa," Lucius said, suddenly noticing her bare hands.

"Perhaps I was offended that my future husband wished to go away with other women," Narcissa replied icily, turning to face him. "And women like that as well, I thought you at least had some taste, Lucius."

Lucius felt stung, he could hardly believe such words had poured from her mouth. He held himself together.

"You can hardly talk," he replied, just as cold. "Encouraging gifts from other men."

Narcissa laughed softly. "How do you know I was not giving you a taste of your own potion?"

"Were you, Narcissa?" Lucius asked after a moment.

She looked back at him scornfully. "I am not the type of woman you seem to enjoy so much." With that, she had crossed the room, as far away from him as she could.

Lucius was half relieved and half disappointed that she had gone. He had wanted to come clean, to tell her the truth, but he couldn't do it here. Wondering if he was ever going to get the opportunity to see her to speak to her before they got married, he crossed the room to speak with his father.

x—x

It was New Year's Eve and Lucius was back to the Black household once more. He hadn't seen Narcissa for a week and had definitely seen too much of Bellatrix. She was living with the Dark Lord now and Lucius had endured her at dinner every night. It was better than being at home though.

Christmas Day had been tolerable. Lucius's father had dined with his new woman, leaving Lucius to go to the Black's. He had been sort of pleased that he could be there, since Narcissa had been there and so would the Dark Lord. Then on the downside there had been Bellatrix, the sulky other sister and the mother.

Narcissa pretty much ignored him, she was sat with Bellatrix and they spent most of the dinner laughing between themselves, whilst Cygnus, Lucius and the Dark Lord talked. It wasn't until much later when he was leaving, he moved to Narcissa to say goodbye. He kissed her hand, and as he did discretely slid a small box into her hand. He nodded briefly to her, but she avoided his gaze.

As he disapparated back home, Lucius imagined her opening the box and finding a gorgeous pair of earrings: two large pearls surrounded by diamond encrusted white gold. He hoped she would realise he was sincere. Apart from telling her, and that was no option at present, he thought that jewels were the next best thing.

He had arrived to the party tonight slightly earlier then it was to start with his father, and now together with Cygnus and some other death eaters, they were sat in the parlour. Lucius was keeping out of the conversation. He couldn't help himself, his eyes kept flicking to the doorway, readying himself for her entrance.

Finally, she came in. Lucius was temporarily unable to move as he saw her, dressed in a gown with a cream bodice and full black skirt. Most importantly, she was wearing the earrings. He looked to her hand, seeing that the ring was not there... Yet. _But soon_, he told himself, knowing he would have her forgiveness and love in the very near future.

Lucius stood up and moved towards her. "Narcissa," he murmured, and for the first time he leant forwards and kissed her on the cheek. He couldn't believe how soft her skin was. She was looking at him in slight surprise, but didn't seem to mind. "Lovely earrings," he whispered to her.

Narcissa smiled, and there was nothing cold about it. She meant it. "That was very kind of you, Lucius."

"It was nothing," he countered softly, wondering if now was the moment he could tell her the truth about the letter he sent her. "I..."

At that moment, Abraxas came over and interrupted him. Lucius scowled. Narcissa had turned the ice back on.

"Miss Narcissa," Abraxas said smoothly, looking at her carefully, his expression only approval at her appearance. "I am delighted to hear that your marriage to my son will be taking place this summer," he continued. He ignored Lucius.

"I am delighted too, Mr Malfoy," she responded, smiling slightly. Her gaze flickered to Lucius for a moment.

"Come now, Narcissa, you are soon to be my daughter-in-law. You must call me papa."

Lucius flinched slightly, but Narcissa smiled and nodded, and Lucius was so pleased to see how she lit up. Perhaps she had been worried about living in the same house as the senior Malfoy, he did have a frightening reputation after all. Now she could see the other side to him. Then Lucius noticed Abraxas straighten, and there was only one man who could put the fear into Abraxas. Lucius tilted his head and saw that the Dark Lord and Bellatrix had just entered, he wasn't surprised.

Narcissa seemed to sense that something had changed, as she noticed who had entered, she looked back to Lucius and smiled once more. Too his surprise, he felt her fingers brushing against his in what appeared to be a move to comfort him. Then, she turned away and moved towards Bellatrix, without another word.

Lucius turned to join the group that Voldemort had just moved towards, suddenly noticing Voldemort was smirking at him.

"My Lord," he muttered at a greeting.

"Hello, Lucius," Voldemort responded, turning to face Lucius and blocking the rest of the group out of their conversation. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Why would you think that, my Lord?" Lucius replied, raising an eyebrow.

Voldemort chuckled. "You seem to be making progress."

"No more than you, my Lord," Lucius said quickly, smirking. "At least I don't have to sleep next to her every night without anything in return."

Now Voldemort laughed out loud, and Lucius realised he was being pulled into this friendly trap once more. Voldemort had _such_ power over him, and Lucius wasn't sure how or why it worked like it did.

"Yes, I have made a mistake there, I fear," Voldemort said, peering across the room to where Bellatrix and Narcissa were talking.

He turned back to the group, being drawn into their conversation easily. Abraxas was gazing at his son coldly, apparently unimpressed that Lucius had been having a private conversation with the Dark Lord which he had remained uninvited to. Lucius ignored him, and glanced across the room at his future wife, wishing this party would hurry up and begin.

Lucius watched as Bellatrix returned to fetch some drinks, seeing Voldemort walk to her and then Abraxas, apparently eager to get his five minutes with the Dark Lord's favourite as well. Lucius scowled, he didn't understand how Bellatrix could so effortlessly make everyone fall in love with her. She'd even managed it with Narcissa. He watched as Bellatrix gave Narcissa her cleverly disguised glass of wine and as they left the room together.

Voldemort had returned to him. "They'll be back to school next week."

Lucius nodded. "Will you be paying Bellatrix any more visits during her Hogsmede weekends?"

"No," Voldemort replied softly. "I have to be away for a couple of months. Perhaps longer."

Lucius knew better then to ask what for. Voldemort generally hated questions that were personal in any way. He knew that the Dark Lord used a lot of magic and potions, mostly dark, to improve his powers and that when he did so he preferred to be out of this country. Lucius had no idea where he went.

"Does Bellatrix know?" Lucius settled on, knowing he could ask that much since he was probably the closest thing to a friend Voldemort had.

Voldemort smiled slightly as her name was mentioned. "Not yet," he said shortly. "But she does need to focus on her exams and so I think it is for the best."

"Of course," Lucius murmured. He suddenly could hear music coming from the ball room which definitely meant that the party was beginning.

x—x

Narcissa was having a wonderful evening. Lucius had hardly left her side, and although they exchanged only a few words throughout the night, it was wonderful to have him there. Then, just before midnight, Lucius finally asked her if she wanted to dance. Nervously, she moved forwards with him, suddenly worried that she was going to trip over her long dress and make a fool out of herself.

She jumped as he placed his hand lightly on the small of her back. Slowly, hardly daring to look at him, she put her arm on his shoulder. The skin below his robes felt very warm and inviting.

"Are you having a nice evening?" Lucius inquired smoothly, looking intently into her eyes as they began to move.

"Yes," Narcissa responded, smiling at him. "Are you?"

Lucius nodded back at her, and she couldn't help but feel his gaze was very intense and different to how it ever had been before. Perhaps his feelings for her were changing? She still was not entirely sure if she should trust him, he _was_ a Malfoy and they were known for their... slipperiness.

"This is the best new year I have ever had," he told her quietly. Narcissa couldn't help it that her smile widened, apparently aloofness had been replaced with warmth. Bellatrix was going to be quite displeased, but then it wouldn't matter if Lucius was genuine.

They danced in silence for a bit longer, until the clock began to strike. They moved from the dance floor, and Narcissa noticed that they were now on the other side of the room to her mother and father. She wondered if he'd left it this late to ask her to dance so that he could get her alone. It was very confining, they hardly ever had a chance to say a private word to each other and Narcissa knew that this was the 'proper' way – and that it was very old fashioned.

But right now, that really didn't matter. Lucius was very close to her. For a moment, she was worried and yet hoping that he was going to kiss her, properly. She was desperate to know how his lips would feel against hers, but on the other hand they were completely surrounded by people – family, and disapproving family at that.

His grey eyes were so different to the ones she had learned to despise during her years at school with him. They always seemed to be so mocking, but right now they seemed desperate and filled with admiration and... He looked at her as if she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. Almost as if she was the love of his life.

_Surely not._

Narcissa had run out of time to over think things, because it was midnight and Lucius had taken a step back and had bent over her hand to kiss it. When he looked back to her, his expression and his eyes at returned to normal.

_Definitely not, then._

She had imagined it. They were interrupted, however, as a loud shout sounded from somewhere behind them.

"ANDROMEDA!"

Narcissa gasped, turning around. She noticed Bellatrix running in from outside, followed slowly by Voldemort. Then she noticed Andromeda, and how she had her arms around a very familiar looking boy.

"Oh no," she whispered, her forehead knotting into a frown. She knew who he was. He was in her year, he was a Gyffindor and a muggle born, Ted Tonks. Then Bellatrix went and said it out loud. Narcissa's frown deepened, why on earth had Bellatrix blurted that out in public? With so many people here. She was suddenly aware of how close Lucius was behind her although she wasn't entirely sure if that was a comforting thought or not.

"Leave!" Druella shouted at Ted.

He did as he was told, but only after he had looked to Andromeda to make sure she was alright. Narcissa couldn't help but think that there's was the right way to fall in love, naturally, and that the Black's and other pureblood families had it completely wrong with their arranged marriages.

"Can I not invite my own guests to a party, taking place in my own home?" Andromeda demanded angrily.

"Not someone like him," Cygnus replied, and Narcissa could see his wand in his hand.

"What's wrong with him?" Andromeda retorted.

Narcissa was shocked, Andromeda sulked and grumbled but she had never directly fought with either of her parents on the subject.

"Into the parlour, now," Druella said to Andromeda, her voice very cold. She cast Bellatrix and Narcissa a look. "You two as well."

Numbly, Narcissa moved forwards, following Bellatrix from the room. As they stood in the parlour, and Bellatrix and Andromeda shouted at each other, she wished she could be away from all of these rules and regulations. She just wanted to be with Lucius, she wanted him to take her into his arms and kiss her hair and tell her that it didn't matter. How lucky she should be if that happened, in an arranged married no less.

Cygnus had entered, and they were silent. Andromeda was sent to her room. Narcissa wanted to be sent to hers, so that she could have a good cry over the evening's events. She didn't think her wishes of Lucius ever being the doting husband would come true. She just wished that he would stop making her feel so confused.

Then the door opened again and Voldemort came in, followed by Lucius. The Dark Lord's expression was serious, and as she looked at Lucius she realised how worried he looked. She wondered why, but then realised he was coming towards her.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her, his eyes changing once again.

Narcissa nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She looked up and saw Bellatrix in the arms of Voldemort and suddenly felt very jealous of her sister, clearly completely in love with him, and him with her, and both unafraid to show it.

Then quite suddenly she felt something on her hand. She glanced down, and realised it was _his_ hand, actually _holding_ hers. He had seen what she had been looking at. She looked into his eyes, realising hers were filling with tears and that he had seen that now, as well.

"Oh... Narcissa," he breathed, and Narcissa could hardly believe how vulnerable he looked suddenly. That guard was gone, he was a little boy who had just said goodbye to his mother for the last time. He was completely and utterly _himself._ "Never doubt..."

"Not now," she said interrupted softly, squeezing his hand. "I can't..." How could they say these things now? Narcissa heard her mother saying something about the guests. She needed to escape from this tiny room, and more importantly she needed to escape Bellatrix and her perfectly obliging fiancée.

"I'll come with you," she said quietly, moving away from Lucius, expecting him to stay where he was. To her surprise, his grip on her hand tightened and he walked with her and her mother.

It wasn't until a couple of hours later, when everyone had gone and she was in bed that Narcissa had a chance to think. In fact, she had no idea what to think. One minute he was made out of icy cold stone, and the next he was as vulnerable as a child. Sometimes he would be forward and touch her and look at her in ways that made her think he liked her but sometimes he would be so distant and cool, as if he hated her. It was utterly baffling to Narcissa, who had no experience with boyfriends what so ever.

She supposed the signs were pointing in a more positive direction then a negative one, and it was based on those thoughts that she decided that from now on, she was going to wear her engagement ring.

x—x

Lucius was feeling pretty riled by the time he reached the Black house to meet Narcissa and her parents. Bellatrix had a way of doing that to him, and this morning was definitely no exception. He wasn't sure how she had figured out his feelings for Narcissa, but nonetheless, she had, and was probably going to tell _everyone_.

He scowled as the house elf let him into the house, but hastily changed his facial expression as he saw Cygnus.

"Ah, Lucius," he called. "Good of you to come."

"Good of you to invite me, Cygnus," Lucius responded coolly. One good thing about being the Dark Lord's favourite death eater was that he was on first name terms with just about everyone that normally would have been senior to him.

"I hope our little drama over the new year has not... Changed anything," Cygnus said, slightly nervous.

"There is nothing that could change my feelings on my marriage," Lucius responded lightly, hoping that would be enough for Cygnus. Luckily it was, the man looked very pleased. "And I wish to assure you that I will aid Narcissa in whatever way I can during her final year of studies and exams."

Cygnus nodded coolly. "That's very good of you."

Lucius paused, unsure if he should continue, but decided he might as well. "As you know, I am taking over from my father as a governor on the board at Hogwarts and they have already agreed for me to stay at the school during the weekends... Narcissa will be given her own room, as a married woman it would not be appropriate for her to stay in the dormitories."

Cygnus didn't look entirely convinced that it was a good idea, he was frowning slightly.

"I did get four O's for my N.E.W.T's, and one E. Narcissa has told me that her marks are not always so good, and I know how hard she studies for them. It is a shame... I want to help her. I hope you understand, I will completely provide for her in every respect."

Finally, Cygnus smiled at him. "I trust that, Lucius," he replied. "I trust you'll make her happy, though Merlin knows you already have with that emerald engagement ring you gave her the other day..."

Lucius felt slightly confused, but managed to hide that. Luckily Narcissa chose that moment to make her entrance. She was in her school uniform. Lucius swallowed, trying to force himself to look away from her but found he couldn't. She didn't look her age, she looked older, like Bellatrix always had. She was wearing more make up than usual and her hair was flowing in loose curls down over her shoulders, and seemed surprised to see him there.

"Hello, Narcissa," he said softly. "I have come to say goodbye." He glanced around, pleased that Cygnus was now distracted with the other daughter, apparently he and Druella were laying down the rules to her and she clearly wasn't listening.

"How thoughtful," Narcissa responded, smiling. "Most unexpected."

"But welcomed?" Lucius asked.

Narcissa merely smiled at him as an answer. Then she held up her hand, and Lucius was ecstatic to see that she was wearing his mother's engagement ring. _Her_ engagement ring.

"Narcissa, you have no idea what it means to me to see that ring on your finger again," he told her softly.

She smiled coyly up at him. "I would have to wear it soon enough," she responded. Lucius wasn't sure what to think about the comment but then Druella had turned her attention back to them and told them it was time to go.

When they were stood on the platform, very close together, Lucius noted, he suddenly realised that they were standing near Bellatrix and the Dark Lord. They were embracing, and Bellatrix was not looking so happy. She must have noticed his gaze and his smirk, because suddenly she was glaring at him and had pulled away.

"Will you write to me?" Narcissa asked softly.

Lucius looked back down to her, gazing into her huge blue eyes. "Is that your wish?"

Her eyes glazed over coldly. "Of course, you should have realised how I feel about you by now," she told him quietly.

"You should have realised how I feel for you, too," Lucius retorted, wondering what on earth she meant by that. Did she mean that she liked him, or did she mean that she hated him? Her signals were so mixed, Lucius wondered if he should give up on her until their wedding day.

"I don't trust you," Narcissa said flatly.

"Narcissa, I need to tell you something..."

He _had_ to tell her the truth. He had to tell her that he hadn't been able to think of anything but her since their first meal together, since she had put him in his place. He had to tell her about his lie, so that they could get married sooner, and most importantly he needed to tell her he was falling in love with her.

Lucius opened his mouth to speak, but Druella was back. "Time to go," she told Narcissa coolly.

Narcissa looked back to Lucius, and he could see her wide eyes were hard. "Goodbye, Lucius," she said coldly, stepping away from him.

"Goodbye, Narcissa," he called after her, and then felt foolish. It seemed to be a regular occurrence when he was around her.

Voldemort was beckoning him to go with him, but Lucius turned and looked once more at the train as it began to move. He could see Narcissa moving through the train, and then suddenly he could see Bellatrix looking at him. He nodded coldly but he was still feeling angry from her rudeness that morning. She was so difficult to be around.

Suddenly he noticed Voldemort glaring at him. "Lucius," Voldemort hissed. "Would you at least try and stop thinking so loudly?"

"Apologies, my Lord," Lucius murmured, bowing his head slightly.

"Enough of that as well," Voldemort hissed sharply again. "What is the matter with you?"

Lucius realised that they were not in a safe area and he really should not have just called Voldemort by his title. He decided not to say anything else, and did his best to shut his mind although Occlumency was not his greatest talent and it probably wasn't working very well.

Then Voldemort disapparated, leaving Lucius to assume that he was meant to follow and that they were going back to Voldemort's house. He couldn't help but think that the next few months were going to be much easier and relaxing for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Narcissa sat blearily at the Slytherin table in the great hall, wondering why lessons had to start so early. She hated getting up, especially before double transfiguration, her worst subject. It was a wonder she hadn't given up with her studying, it really did not make any difference. Nothing came out of her wand. She was sure that she was almost a squib sometimes, imagine that! She would have been disowned, probably put in a muggle orphanage or something terrible.

She was disturbed from her thoughts when Andromeda, Ted and all of her other Gryffindor friends burst noisily into the hall. How they were so alert at this time, Narcissa would never know. Ted had his arm slung over Andromeda's shoulder and was kissing her fondly, and Narcissa couldn't help but envy them. They seemed so happy, so in love and so _right_ for each other.

A sound behind her made her jump and then Bellatrix dropped down into the seat next to her. "Makes you want to be sick, doesn't it?" she said, looking across the hall. "Filthy traitor."

Narcissa swallowed. She definitely hadn't been thinking about being sick because of them, but she couldn't very well explain her feelings to Bellatrix. "And at this time of the morning," she said coolly.

Bellatrix snorted. "Two months into term and you're still struggling with the early mornings?"

"Of course," Narcissa responded. "When have I not struggled?"

"True," Bellatrix replied with a smirk, pouring herself a coffee and putting a slice of toast on her plate. Narcissa observed, wondering why Bellatrix had suddenly taken to breakfast this last term. She never used to. "What are you staring at?"

Narcissa shrugged gently. "You normally only have coffee."

Bellatrix smiled after a short moment of uncertainty. "I would be in trouble if I didn't eat," she said quietly, and Narcissa noticed how sad her eyes seemed to be. She must be missing the Dark Lord like Narcissa yearned for Lucius.

She didn't reply, and luckily the owls with the students letters arrived at that moment. Bellatrix got a letter most days, and she did today as well, but Narcissa was surprised that there was one for herself too. Perhaps it was her mother telling with instructions for the holidays, as sometimes their parents went away which would mean they would be staying at Hogwarts over Easter. As she turned the letter over, she realised it was Lucius's handwriting. Her heart fluttered in her chest, this was the first time she had heard from him.

When Narcissa looked up to check Bellatrix's facial expression, she could see a gleam of excitement in her eyes. Narcissa wondered what the Dark Lord wrote to Bellatrix and whether he wrote lewd things or not. Most people were aware Bellatrix was no virgin but Narcissa wondered if there had been any encounters of that nature with the Dark Lord. It wouldn't be a surprise, even though she heard Cygnus saying something to Druella about a promise the Dark Lord had made to him.

Unable to remain distracted for much longer, she turned the letter over and broke open the Malfoy seal, hands shaking slightly.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health and that your studies are going well. _

_It is my understanding that there is to be a Hogsmede weekend next week. I hoped you would do me the honour of meeting me for lunch – I thought perhaps I could bring you to London so we may avoid the curious gazes of other students, if that is acceptable to you. _

_Apologies for not contacting you sooner. In truth, I did not know what to write, after the last time we met ended so abruptly. My apologies for that, too. As I said then, there is a lot for me to tell you and I hope to do so next week. _

_Please let me know if this arrangement is suitable. _

_Yours,_

_Lucius. _

Narcissa folded the letter away, taking a large gulp of tea before considering. What did he have to tell her? He kept going on about it and it was making her slightly worried. But on the other hand, he didn't _have_ to tell her anything if he didn't want to. There was hardly anything stopping him before they were married, and not very much to stop him afterwards... He also didn't have to take her for lunch if he didn't want to and he was being very apologetic.

She picked up the envelope to put the letter back inside, and as she did she noticed it felt slightly heavy. Peering inside, she noticed something sparkle. Reaching inside she realised it was a necklace; a silver chain with a tiny pink jewel on the end. As she looked closer, she realised it was heart shaped.

"What's that?" Bellatrix asked, finally looking up from her own letter.

"From Lucius," Narcissa replied softly, holding it up for Bellatrix to see.

Bellatrix laughed as she looked at it. "Someone's got the hots for you," she said and then sipped her coffee. "Bet he thinks of you when he's playing with his _snake_."

Narcissa gasped loudly as Bellatrix laughed at her own joke. "Bellatrix!"

"Don't be such a prude, Cissa. You'll be helping him soon enough."

Narcissa shook her head. "Don't be so vulgar. I don't know what..." She stopped herself, lowering her voice. "I don't know what your future husband would think of that."

Bellatrix shrugged. "He loves it. He's as disgusting as I am."

Narcissa's eyes widened as she stared at her sister.

"Not that I would know, of course," Bellatrix said, seeing her sisters expression. "We are waiting for that, although not my choice."

Unwilling to stay and listen to any more, Narcissa finished her tea. "I have to get to potions," she said quietly. "See you later." She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder, unable to believe Bellatrix was related to her. It wasn't the first time she had thought it and was quite sure it wouldn't be the last.

x-x

Lucius was pacing anxiously around the sitting room in his own wing of the house. He had woken up early, dressed early and now had a whole hour to go until he was to meet Narcissa.

Her letter in response had been a little frosty, but she thanked him for the necklace and assured him she was wearing it. Lucius hoped she took the hint he had given her in its shape, although she hadn't mentioned it in the letter. _But why would she?_ he asked himself, for the umpteenth time.

He had booked a lovely little restaurant in London, it was small and secluded and it was the perfect place for them to talk, undisturbed. But that wasn't for another hour. It seemed like forever.

Hardly thinking, he moved towards his drinks cabinet and poured himself a drink, before realising it was half past eleven in the morning. He scowled and poured the amber liquid back into the bottle before he slammed the door to the cabinet shut. What to do? Slowly, he moved towards the window, looking out over the grounds at the back of the house. He hoped Narcissa was going to like it here.

The grounds were vast. There was a lovely rose garden that his mother had designed, at the right time of year it was a mass of sweet smelling and vibrantly coloured flowers, the bees buzzing happily around them. There was a pond and fountain next to that with various large fish swimming around, along with the occasional frog. There was a vast expanse of green, luscious grass that made the perfect location for a picnic, and on the other side of the garden there was the swimming pool and sun deck, ideal for a cocktail party in the summer as it was right next to the main sitting room of the house.

He was broken from his thoughts when the fireplace behind him burst into life and the head of the ministers assistant appeared in it.

"Yes?" Lucius said coldly, hating being disturbed at the weekend.

"The minister has a problem and has requested your presence, Mr Malfoy," the woman said smoothly.

Lucius crossed the room and moved closer to the fire. "I have a luncheon to attend," Lucius replied, knowing that it was no use and unable to believe that today of all days, this had to happen.

"The minister is most insistent that it should be you, since you already have knowledge of the situation."

Lucius directed a cold stare at the fireplace. "Of course," he responded. "I will be there shortly."

He was relieved when the fire extinguished itself and the room was silent again. Of all the times the minister could have one of his panics over some legislation which had gone wrong, it had to be now. He would be going for hours once this mood overtook him. He was certain that luck was just against him; if it hadn't been the minister he was sure it would have been the Dark Lord.

_Too many masters._

He sat down at the table to write, knowing Narcissa was going to be _furious _that he was cancelling on her.

x-x

Today was the day. It was going to happen. Lucius was completely sure, the minister _and_ the Dark Lord were out of the country. Nothing to get in the way. He was about to disapparate to pay Narcissa an unprompted visit when his dark mark burned.

He swore loudly. A little bit because it hurt, but mostly because he had been _so _close to getting to see her, especially during the day when it would only be her and her sisters at home, back from Hogwarts for Easter. Still – he knew his duty and he also knew it would be very uncomfortable if he ignored this summon, especially since he hadn't seen the Dark Lord for months.

He disapparated to the manor and headed to the office. To his surprise, the door was open. The house was completely empty and silent, and Lucius realised it had only been him to be summoned. He took comfort in knowing that.

As he walked in, he noticed a small trunk on the desk. Perhaps the Dark Lord had finished early.

"Lucius," Voldemort said, and Lucius turned around to face him and bowed.

"My Lord, it is good to see you," Lucius said quietly.

Voldemort cast him a curious look, before he chuckled. "Lies, Lucius..." He tutted slightly and Lucius cursed himself for not clearing his mind properly before coming in.

"My Lord..."

"It's alright," Voldemort interrupted, still smirking. "You are as love sick as I am."

Lucius didn't reply, but there was no way he could deny the term 'love sick'.

"I do need a favour though, later."

"Anything," Lucius responded lightly, feeling quite glad Voldemort understood him without many words. Perhaps that had something to do with his mind reading tendencies though.

"There is something in your family vault of mine, which I need back. Perhaps you would be so kind as to retrieve it for me." Voldemort smiled, though it was a very cold smile which unnerved Lucius slightly.

And of course, Lucius knew that this wasn't the favour it was made out to be. It was an order.

"Of course, my Lord. What is the object?" Lucius asked.

"A family heirloom of mine, a pendant. It is gold with a green marking on it."

Lucius was no fool, he could sense Voldemort was slightly concerned about something although Lucius had no idea what it could be. He wasn't sure he wanted to know either, Voldemort meddled in magic that he dared not and sometimes that was a frightening thought. Just how powerful was the Dark Lord going to become?

"I am going to pay the Black household a visit, will you join me?" Voldemort asked, smirking.

Lucius smiled and nodded, feeling relieved. "I have to speak to Narcissa."

"I know," Voldemort responded. "Your thoughts are very annoying, you really should sort that out."

"That's the plan," Lucius said, smirking.

They disapparated to the Black house and Lucius knocked on the door. It was opened by the house elf and they were shown in. The creature informed them that Bellatrix and Narcissa were by the pool at the bottom of the garden and slowly they made there way through the house and then down the lawn.

"How is your trip going?" Lucius inquired smoothly, although his insides were churning.

"Well," Voldemort said shortly. "And I should be back in time for the end of next term."

"Good news, my Lord," Lucius said, as Narcissa and Bellatrix came into view. Bellatrix was hardly wearing anything and Narcissa was in a long white sun dress, and looked absolutely beautiful. They were both on sun loungers reading. As they got closer, Lucius suddenly felt much warmer and realised Bellatrix must have put a warming charm up around them.

"Dinner with me, tonight. Narcissa too," Voldemort said quickly to him, then he stepped forwards. "Ladies."

Bellatrix opened her eyes, disbelieving at first but then she stood up, screaming excitedly.

Lucius sat down across from Narcissa as Bellatrix launched herself into Voldemort's arms, kissing him very excitedly. He glanced at Narcissa, she was watching them as well and looked envious. As soon as Voldemort and Bellatrix were out of sight, he moved and sat next to Narcissa. She looked at him in absolute surprise, shifting away slightly.

"Narcissa," Lucius began softly, looking at her hands. "I have been trying to get you alone since Christmas and all of my attempts have failed..."

Narcissa shrugged. "I do not see the problem, Lucius. We will be married in a few months."

"I know," Lucius responded quickly. "But something has been weighing on my mind and I must tell you, now, before we are married."

She seemed nervous. Lucius couldn't blame her, he wasn't entirely calm himself. He knew that she was expecting the worst, for him to tell her something really bad and damaging, perhaps something that might mean they could not marry. He was relieved to be able to get this off his mind, and for her to be free of the distrust she must have for him. There was no other way to explain her hot and coldness with him whenever she saw him.

"I..." And now it appeared his words were failing him. He had been thinking of this moment for months, and now he was about to mess it up. "When we first dined together, I went away feeling very confused."

Narcissa snorted. "Is that your problem?" she asked, half amused.

Lucius sighed. "No. Yes." He stopped, and took a breath, composing himself. Yet again, she made him feel completely stupid. "I didn't expect you to be so... So..." He sighed again, impatiently. Narcissa's face was cold. "So feisty, and beautiful. I didn't expect to be this attracted to you."

She was sort of glaring at him. Lucius knew there was no going back now.

"I didn't expect to want to marry you so much, after you told me off."

Now her expression had turned to complete surprise. He was expecting it to be even more surprised in a few moments.

"And so, after our second dinner, I realised I could not wait two more years to marry you. I considered my options, I considered another woman to keep me busy, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to marry you and the more I could not wait... So I lied to you."

Narcissa was definitely hiding her feelings now, her face was blank and cold, blocking him out completely. Lucius still couldn't believe he was saying these things, it seemed like a dream.

"I told you I was going away with someone else, knowing it would get back to the Dark Lord through Bellatrix... And I asked him to tell your father he wished for us to be married this summer, who wrote to me to give us permission as soon as you come of age."

Narcissa now sat back in her seat, her cheeks slightly red. "So you had no intention of going away with that Rookwood whore?" she asked coolly.

"No," Lucius said, smiling slightly at how fired up she was. "Of course not. She is only after the Malfoy money. My only regret in this matter is how I must have... hurt you."

Narcissa nodded. "You did. But only because I thought _she_ was laughing at me behind my back."

Lucius shook his head. "She has invited me to her house every holiday since we were twelve, and I have never said yes." Slowly, he reached for her hand and took it in his own. "I hope you will accept my deepest apologies," he whispered to her.

She didn't hold his hand back, but she didn't pull away either. She seemed suspicious. "Why are you so desperate to marry me? What would another year do? Is it just because you want to..." She trailed off, her cheeks tingeing slightly pink again. Then Lucius realised she was referring to sex. She was afraid he just wanted to have sex sooner. He wanted to kiss her, so badly.

"I want to do things properly with you, Narcissa... You're so perfect and beautiful, you deserve the very best."

She was almost smiling, but not quite there yet. He needed to do some more convincing. Everything he had thought in the last few months was about to come out.

"I shan't lie, I do want to make love to you..." Those words were so alien to his lips. He never had... _made love_, but any other analogy seemed wrong for her. "But there is so much more, I want to get to know you, stroke your hair, kiss you, just be with you... And it is so difficult when we are surrounded by people, your parents..."

Narcissa nodded and that was all. She didn't speak. Lucius was silent for a while, wondering if she was going to say anything. She didn't. She just stared at the pool.

"What are you thinking?" he asked her softly.

She looked back to him, smiling slightly. "Prove it," she said suddenly.

"What?" Lucius asked, shocked, wondering if she was telling him to do what he thought she was.

"Prove that you mean all of this. They're just words... I need more."

"Are... Are you sure?" Lucius said, wondering if his ears were deceiving him.

"Lucius!" Narcissa snapped, moving closer to him, closing her fingers around his.

He reached up, running a finger through one of her curls. It was as soft as he imagined. Then he slid an arm around her waist, drawing her even closer. He could feel her trembling.

"Are you scared?" he questioned, unwilling to push her too far.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes focussed on his lips. "But don't stop."

Slowly, Lucius closed the gap between them and pressed his lips lightly against hers. He felt her responding in a positive fashion and so he kissed her slightly harder, tentatively opening his mouth, utterly shocked to find her exploring his mouth with her tongue already. She tasted so good, she felt perfect against him.

Lucius pulled back from her, breathing slightly heavier. "Does that prove it?"

Narcissa bit her lip nervously, Lucius knew he was going to have to put a stop to that as soon as they were married as it was extremely sexy.

"I'm not sure," she said quietly. "I want to say yes..."

"Say yes," Lucius told her. "You're the most beautiful girl the world. Please make me happy by telling me you trust me."

She smiled slightly. "More beautiful than Bellatrix?" she asked coyly, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"A thousand times more beautiful," Lucius said, laughing. "Only don't tell the Dark Lord I said that."

Narcissa laughed as well, and Lucius thought he had caught a glimpse of a very happy side of her.

"I trust you," she told him, moving forwards and kissing him briefly. "I cannot believe you went to all of this effort... Do you realise that if I had asked my father, he would have said yes instantly?"

Lucius shook his head. "I didn't even... I didn't know you wanted it..."

Narcissa laughed, but for the first time, Lucius didn't feel stupid. "We've both been ridiculous."

"Me, more so," Lucius said, stroking her hair.

"Agreed," Narcissa replied, leaning into his touch.

They sat quietly together for a while, Lucius had his arms around her and it felt so right. She had stopped trembling now and seemed to be completely at ease. Lucius suddenly realised that he had promised the Dark Lord he would go to the vault, and if anything he felt that he should since Voldemort had given him the chance to speak to Narcissa alone. He didn't want to move though.

"I have to go," Lucius murmured, pulling away slightly. "I have to do something for the Dark Lord."

Narcissa nodded, pulling back as well, her expression sort of blank once more.

"But it won't take long, and then he wants us to dine with him tonight." Lucius leant forwards and kissed her on the lips again. "You'll be introduced to everyone... I hope you don't mind," he continued apologetically. He suddenly had realised that she might not _want_ to get involved with the Dark Lord and his followers and he was most certainly not going to push her. There was no way he wanted her to know exactly what went on, and he was sure that Bellatrix would feel the same way.

Narcissa smiled at him, squeezing his hand. "He is going to be my brother-in-law," she told him softly. "He is family, I suppose."

Lucius nodded. "He has honoured the Black family."

Narcissa laughed before she threw her arms around him. "Lucius, I don't care about anything apart from you. You are all the honour I need."

Lucius smiled, holding her tight against him. As he inhaled, he could smell roses. His smile widened at that. "I promise we shall have dinner together, alone, before the end of the Easter break. And you must meet my father properly." At her eager nod, he stood up. She stood with him. They held hands once more as they walked up the long garden to the house. "I have been such a fool," Lucius murmured. "But from now onwards you are my life. I have nothing without you."

She smiled, shifting closer to him. "You shall have to school me on being a Malfoy," she told him, laughing again.

Lucius snorted. "You will have to meet the head of the family properly, he is the expert," he responded. He stopped walking and turned to her. "You know of his reputation, don't you?" he asked, suddenly concerned that it was going to be a shock to her. Cygnus Black was famously loyal to his wife, a trait most unusual in pureblood marriages.

"Fear not," Narcissa replied, with a cheeky smile that Lucius simply adored. "You forget my sister is Bellatrix." Lucius relaxed, and they continued to walk. "Your father likes his women."

"Yes," Lucius agreed. "Very much so. Now he thinks I am old enough to see them." He glanced up to the house, wondering where Andromeda was and what she was doing. He wondered if she was aware about who was in the house at that very moment. "He thinks now I am of age and my mother has gone, it is alright and that I must accept them." He shook his head. "No woman for him would match up to my mother." He glanced towards Narcissa, thinking how lovely she looked. "My mother loved you as a child and she would love you even more as a woman."

Narcissa smiled gently. "I remember her."

"She was beautiful. Just like you."

They were in the foyer now. Narcissa turned back to him and kissed him on the lips. "I think you are very handsome too," she told him softly. "But... You should go... I wouldn't like..." She trailed off. Lucius knew that she didn't want to get him into trouble, but then Narcissa didn't really know about his relationship with the Dark Lord and that he hardly ever got into trouble.

"He's in a very good mood," Lucius whispered to her conspiratorially. Narcissa giggled. "I will meet you at the Dark Lord's house. I cannot wait to see you, Miss Black." With a smirk, he bowed over her hand, kissing it very briefly. Then he turned away, pausing to look at her only at the door. In his dreams, that meeting could not have gone better. Lucius Malfoy was a very happy man.


	6. Chapter 6

Narcissa was nervously waiting for Lucius to come and pick her up. She was going to have dinner with Lucius and his father and she was not looking forward to it. She wasn't like Bellatrix; she wasn't able to have a conversation with someone she didn't know very well. Not to mention the fact Abraxas was terrifying. Still, she was excited to see Lucius. She hadn't seen him since a couple of days ago when she'd had dinner with him at the Dark Lord's house. That seemed easy, compared to what was going to happen tonight.

She was relieved when the bell rang. She ran to the front door and opened it, smiling as she saw Lucius stood there. She exhaled slightly as she looked it him, his hair was smooth and he needed to shave slightly, giving him a very handsome look that she loved so much.

"Hi," she murmured, butterflies in her stomach as he smiled back.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured, taking her hand and kissing it.

Narcissa's stomach lurched as he touched her. His skin was so warm against hers. "I should just tell…" She trailed off as she heard someone coming down the stairs behind her. She turned and saw it was her mother. "Lucius is here," she called across the hall.

Druella nodded at her, looking to see Lucius. "Hello, Mrs Black," he said, smiling coolly towards her. "Narcissa is just going to eat with my father and myself tonight, she won't be back home late."

"Of course," said Druella, nodding to Lucius. "Pass my regards to him."

"I will," Lucius responded and then offered his arm to Narcissa who took it gently, trying to look uninterested in front of her mother.

"Goodnight, mother," Narcissa said as they moved through the front door. Lucius carefully closed it behind him and led her down the steps.

"How are you?" Lucius asked warmly, squeezing her hand.

"Good," Narcissa responded, now slightly unsure what to say to him. She suddenly felt very awkward and wasn't sure why.

Lucius tilted her chin towards him with one finger, pressing a light kiss on her lips. "Merlin, I've been looking forward to doing that all week," he muttered. "You are so beautiful."

Narcissa smiled at him and rested her head against his chest, facing him. "I've missed you."

"I wanted to take you out every night, you know," he told her, squeezing her hand. "I didn't think your mother would approve of that."

"She wouldn't have," Narcissa agreed. "Thank you for the letters."

"Thank you for the replies," Lucius said, smiling at her again. He leant forwards and kissed her again. "We should go, my father is expecting us." Narcissa nodded, her stomach churning but for a different reason now. Lucius must have noticed her expression because he squeezed her hand again. "He'll only eat the main course with us, then he'll go to his side of the house. He isn't the strict father every one thinks he is, you know."

Narcissa relaxed slightly, but she still had to get through at least half an hour with Abraxas.

"You've not been to my house before, have you?" Lucius asked as they moved down the garden.

"A long time ago, I must have been about five," Narcissa responded. In truth, the only thing she could remember was the imposing house and its patriarch, Abraxas.

Lucius nodded. They stopped walking and he slid his arm around her waist, drawing her very close to him. Narcissa's heart almost stopped beating as she inhaled his scent. He smiled down at her, that utterly gorgeous smile, and suddenly she knew that this meeting was worth it, since she got to spend the evening with her future husband. Then she felt the familiar tug of apparation and they were suddenly standing outside of the manor.

Narcissa looked up and Lucius took hold of her hand, leading her towards the front door. The setting sun was illuminating the house and it looked quite beautiful, even though she was sure in the dark that the grey stone would look very frightening. Lucius pushed on the door and they walked into the entrance hall.

Narcissa certainly didn't remember this bit; it was absolutely huge and she was surrounded by marble – Floors and ceilings, a marble staircase and perfectly white walls. Lucius was leading her to the staircase and up just one flight of stairs. They entered the room straight ahead. Narcissa gasped as they entered, the mahogany table was huge, enough for at least forty people. They were huge portraits of Malfoys', from many generations ago, around the room and a huge fireplace and chandelier. There were three places set at the other end, by the huge French windows. She could see the grounds at the back of the house, and wasn't sure she could even see where they ended.

"We don't use this very often," Lucius said quietly behind her. "Usually I keep to my wing and father keeps to his, it is very convenient," he continued. "Sometimes we'll sit in the sitting room next door together."

Narcissa turned back to Lucius. "I see," she said, feeling slightly relieved. She had been dreading living here, because she was worried that Abraxas would be around too often for her to relax.

"I'll show the whole house to you, soon. Just not tonight, there won't be time." He smirked at her expression of surprise before he moved forwards and held both of her hands. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I know you will," Narcissa responded, pressing her hand against his cheek. "I like this," she said, rubbing her fingers over his light stubble. "Makes you look very rugged." He smirked at her words, as she lifted her fingers and ran them down his smooth hair. "And your hair."

Lucius tilted his head forwards and kissed her, much more passionately this time. Narcissa responded, her heart fluttering, as she tasted him, a taste she had been craving ever since he first kissed her in this way.

"Merlin," Lucius whispered as he pulled away from her. "We should save this for after… After dinner," he said, holding her hands once more. Narcissa could feel how flushed her face was, she pulled away from him and went to look out of the window in an attempt to calm herself before Abraxas came. Lucius followed. "You're going to love my mother's rose garden," he told her softly. "It's on my side of the house. The pool is, too," he added.

Narcissa smiled up at him. "I look forward to seeing it, perhaps closer to the wedding. I am returning to Hogwarts in a couple of days."

Lucius nodded. "When is your birthday, Narcissa?" he asked suddenly.

"The twenty- eighth of June," Narcissa said, grinning at him. She knew why he was asking. She had to be of age before they could get married.

"Excellent timing," Lucius said, pressing his hands on her shoulder. "Are you happy for our wedding to happen… Promptly?"

Narcissa looked up at him, finally feeling more relaxed in his company. "If it was my way, I would leave school on my birthday and marry you then," she said, hoping he was going to say that she could do that.

A look of pain crossed his features. "Oh, if only," he murmured, running his fingers through her hair. "I would give anything but your father said that was his condition."

"That I finish school?" she asked him, wondering why her father hadn't mentioned that to her.

Lucius nodded. "But in your seventh year, I will spend every weekend with you. You are to have your own suite, quite separate from the Slytherin dormitories, although I believe it will still be linked to the common room." He grimaced slightly at that and Narcissa laughed, hugging him tightly to her.

"We shall be the talk of the school," Narcissa said, imagining what it was going to be like; sitting down in the great hall for breakfast and dinner with _him,_ her husband, her Lucius.

"I promised your father I would help you study, and I will. I won't be a distraction to you," Lucius told her firmly. "Apart from when I take you out for dinner."

Narcissa laughed. "Dear Lucius, those Hogsmede weekends will not come soon enough."

Lucius shook his head at her. "_Every _weekend, at least once. I hardly think they will be able to keep the wife of the wealthiest governor from leaving the school when she pleases. And I intend to keep you entirely to myself. "

Narcissa wasn't sure which part of that statement overwhelmed her the most. She took a deep breath; unable to believe how much her life was going to change. _For the better,_ she reminded herself. "Your help with my studies will be much appreciated, Lucius," she told him, unable to decide what to say to his other statements. She was pleased that she would be able to see him often, but she wasn't so sure about being the centre of attention at school.

At that moment, the door behind them opened and Abraxas walked in. Narcissa turned to face him, smiling. Lucius was stood behind her and she couldn't see him.

"Sorry I am late," Abraxas said, moving towards them. "Damn minister." He reached Narcissa and kissed her on both cheeks. "You look more beautiful every time I see you," he said warmly. Narcissa could see who Lucius got his charm from.

"Good to see you," Narcissa said, smiling back.

"Shall we eat?" Lucius said coolly, but she knew that coolness was directed at his father, who he seemed not to get on with.

"Yes," Abraxas responded, moving towards the table. He sat down at the head, leaving Lucius to push Narcissa's chair in for her and move to the other side of the table. Steaming bowls of food instantly appeared at the table: a pre-sliced beef wellington with creamy potatoes and vegetables. Narcissa helped herself as Abraxas beckoned her to, feeling glad that her nerves seemed to be under control for the moment. "So when are you back to school?"

"A couple of days," Narcissa responded, glancing across to Lucius who seemed to sense her gaze on him and looked up with a small smile in her direction.

"And you are pleased with the arrangements for the wedding?"

Lucius had suddenly stopped smiling and was now glaring at his father.

Narcissa spoke hastily. "I am ecstatic," she said and then took a mouthful of food. It was delicious; she wondered how many house elves there were.

"Well, Lucius is too," Abraxas said, taking the food from his fork. Lucius was scowling.

"Narcissa isn't here to discuss this," Lucius said quietly.

Abraxas cast his son a cold look, before returning to his meal. Narcissa suddenly understood where Lucius's coldness came from, too.

"Lucius tells me he has taken over your position at Hogwarts," Narcissa said, smiling coolly at the two men. She was quite surprised where this poise of hers had come from, but she wasn't going to complain. It was a much-needed commodity for the next Malfoy wife.

"Yes," Abraxas said, smiling at her. "And he will soon take over from me at the ministry entirely. I am very much looking forward to my retirement." He took a sip of his wine. "How is your sister Bellatrix?" he asked.

"Well, studying hard. She had her final exams in a few weeks and her constant thought it to achieve the highest she can, to please the Dark Lord, of course," Narcissa said, picking up her own wine glass and taking a sip. The wine was just as delicious as what she had drank both times she had gone to the Valerian with Lucius. He was smirking at her across the table, but it was an expression she hadn't seen on his face before. It was mocking, but playful.

"Yes, he mentioned he was going to be training her," Abraxas said with a nod.

Narcissa almost opened her mouth to say something about the Dark Lord not just training Bellatrix, but then she noticed Lucius's warning glance and the small shake of his head. Apparently, Abraxas didn't know about it, even if Lucius did.

"I wish the Dark Lord the best of luck," Lucius said softly. "Bellatrix is quite a handful."

Narcissa dearly wanted to defend her sister, but found she could not think of anything to say in defence of her. It was true, Bellatrix was incredibly difficult to be around and she wasn't sure how the Dark Lord was going to fare training her.

Abraxas was smirking. "I envy him, having Bellatrix live with him," he said, his voice slightly distant.

Lucius looked disgusted. "For Merlin's sake, father!" he said sharply.

"She's a good looking girl, he's a good looking man…" Abraxas continued, as if Lucius hadn't said anything. "It would hardly be a surprise if he had other plans for her."

Narcissa bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. Abraxas wasn't stupid or fooled.

"There is a lady present," Lucius snapped, gulping on his wine now.

"It's quite alright, Lucius," Narcissa said smoothly, smiling across the table at him. She liked his concern for her. "I am under no illusions." Suddenly she felt a foot resting against her own. She sincerely hoped that it was Lucius's, although his glance across the table at her suggested it was Lucius's.

"Well, she's going to do your family proud. You both are," Abraxas continued, finishing off his plate now and setting his knife and fork down. He leant over to Narcissa and pressed his hand on hers. "And I am proud to welcome you to our family. My wife would have been so pleased to see this." He patted her hand and stood up. "I shall leave you."

Narcissa stood up and kissed his cheeks again. "Thank you for having me here."

"The pleasure is mine," Abraxas said, pushing his chair to the table. "Have a good night," he said, but the comment seemed to be more aimed at Lucius. He simply rolled his eyes and watched as his father left the room.

"I'm sorry about him," Lucius said, standing up and moving around the table. He picked up the bottle and topped up her glass.

"He is sweet, really," Narcissa said, smiling as she saw Lucius was sitting down next to her.

"Try living with him," Lucius muttered darkly.

"I will," Narcissa responded, trying to keep the smile from her lips.

Lucius looked at her for a moment and then laughed. "I can hardly believe it." He reached out and brushed down her hair with his fingers again. "As I said, we will hardly see him when we are married. He'll be far, far away, on the other side of the house to us."

Narcissa nodded. "He's been very kind to me, Lucius."

With a snort, Lucius tapped his wand on the plates and they disappeared. "Let me know when you want desert." Narcissa nodded, turning her chair towards his slightly. She had butterflies again as she looked at him, although he seemed a bit troubled. "Narcissa, if you feel uncomfortable with the thought of me at Hogwarts with you…"

"Not at all!" Narcissa exclaimed, reaching for his hand. "Lucius, I am delighted, the thought of us being married and not being together for months on end was concerning me… The last term at school has been difficult enough and we were hardly even talking then."

Lucius sighed. "I'm sorry for that. I've been a first class idiot."

Narcissa laughed softly. "You have, Malfoy, you really have." She squeezed his hand and then drew it to her lips and kissed it. Merlin, his skin really was very soft.

Calling him by his last name really made Lucius jump. He was suddenly reminded of school; hardly any one called him that now. "Before we were betrothed, I used to watch you."

"Really?" Narcissa asked, picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"Yes. You never noticed."

"My sister is the beautiful and witty one, no one looked at me compared to her," Narcissa responded softly. It was true; she was the younger and generally unnoticed sister. Bellatrix was so loud and outspoken; no one could forget her. Andromeda was the one who was always in trouble or hanging out with the wrong crowd. Narcissa was just the quiet, well-behaved, stupid one: whom no one cared about.

"I did," Lucius said softly. "Bellatrix is a pain in the ass and I don't even want to go into your other sister."

Narcissa winced slightly, but didn't say anything. She didn't have the negative feelings about Andromeda that the rest of her family had.

"I knew for a while my father was interested in making an alliance with your family…" Lucius continued, apparently not noticing. "But I thought you would hate me."

"How could anyone hate you?" Narcissa asked him, smiling warmly at him.

"Ask Bellatrix," Lucius replied, smiling back.

"Did you ever see her speaking to me?" Narcissa asked, drinking her wine.

"True," Lucius said. "But you're friends now."

"Yes," Narcissa said. "I have you to thank for that." She squeezed his hand again to let him know she was playing.

Lucius shook his head. "Absolute idiot," he muttered to himself.

"Lucius," Narcissa chided him gently. "I couldn't be happier right now. And that is down to you." She tilted her head, biting her lip in concern slightly. She hoped he wasn't still beating himself up over it.

He was staring at her, with another strange new expression she hadn't seen before. "Narcissa," he said quietly. "You should stop biting your lip now."

Narcissa looked surprised. "Why?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Because," he murmured, his expression loosening slightly when she stopped. "You are very beautiful… And not just beautiful, very… Attractive… To me."

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. He thought she was sexy. It was a lovely feeling; no one had ever said anything like that to her before. "Sorry, dearest," she said, resting her hand on his cheek.

Lucius exhaled slowly, moving into her touch. "Anything you want. Anything, it shall be yours. I mean it."

Narcissa smiled, smoothing his skin with her fingertips. "I know," she said and she didn't doubt that he meant that. She knew the Malfoy's were rich and that the wealth grew daily. "But you are enough."

They looked at each other for what felt like forever, until Lucius cleared his throat and looked away. Narcissa could see his normally pale skin has a slight pink flush to it and she was certain she was unintentionally doing something to really excite him. It almost frustrated her that she was so innocent to the ways of men, and sex, and she wished she could be more like Bellatrix in that respect. She was still glad to be going to her husband a virgin; something that Bellatrix was most certainly not going to be doing. It was the right and proper way.

"Sorry," she mumbled after a moment.

"I should be sorry," Lucius replied quietly. "I don't want to move this too quickly for you. It's a lot of pressure… Knowing we will soon be married and yet knowing so little about each other."

"I have accepted my life with you, you know," Narcissa said softly. "Even if we had continued the way we had been, when things were difficult, I would have accepted it. I know it's my duty to marry who my parents want me to. I am just lucky it is someone that I…" She trailed off. She didn't exactly love Lucius yet, but he was everything she had hoped for. He had been around throughout her life and even though they had not talked, she was comfortable to be in his presence now they were past the initial difficulties. She had been comfortable after their first awkward date. It could hardly be worse than that. "Someone I am attracted to," she settled on.

Lucius looked relieved.

"I know that the only way we are going to be able to get to know each other is by getting married," Narcissa continued. "But surely, the most important thing for us right now is that we have chemistry and like each other enough to be able to know that one day, we will fall in love?" She wondered for a second if she had said too much. After all, she was very naive when it came to men.

"It's what I want," Lucius responded softly after a moment. "My father, he hasn't been happy since my mother died. He truly loved her and all these other women clearly aren't doing it for him… I want to love my wife like my father loved his." He leant over; his lips close to hers. "And I have found my future wife who I am definitely going to adore." Then his lips closed on hers, and they kissed, Narcissa's stomach fluttering more than ever. She was so happy, she never wanted to let him go. If this was how Bellatrix felt every day then Narcissa was glad that in a couple of months she would be married to her fiancée.

Narcissa pulled away, smiling. "Perhaps we should have desert."

Lucius nodded and tapped the table with his wand once more. Two bowls of chocolate mousse appeared. Lucius reached over the table and picked his up.

"You really like chocolate," Narcissa observed and then took a spoonful. It was delicious.

"I have a sweet tooth," Lucius told her, smiling.

"I noticed," Narcissa replied. "We were having the most awkward dinner ever and you insisted upon ordering desert."

Lucius smirked. "True, but would be we where we are now if we hadn't?" he asked her.

"Probably not," Narcissa responded. She continued to eat; she really did enjoy chocolate mousse. When she was finished, she noticed Lucius had a dab of mousse still on his lip. Hardly thinking, she leant forwards and licked him clean. He gasped, taking hold of her hand and kissing it.

"Narcissa…" he murmured in surprise. Slowly, he moved his chair backwards and pulled her up by the arm, moving her towards him before motioning to her to sit on his lap. She did as he asked, turning to face him. "If you feel uncomfortable…"

"Shh," she said, pressing her fingers against his mouth. She felt her heart rate increase again as he gently nibbled the end of her finger. She slid down, resting her head against his shoulder. He eventually released her finger and she used that hand to hold his. The position didn't make her feel uncomfortable; it felt _right_. She felt so relaxed and calm but was also unhappily aware that they were not going to be able to do this again until they were married.

"Do you not think that this pureblood way of marrying is slightly ridiculous?" she asked him softly after a while.

"Of course," Lucius said quietly. "But we are luckier than most and must not think of it."

"We will not do this to our children," Narcissa vowed quietly. "We will break the tradition."

Lucius squeezed her tightly to him. Narcissa was glad that he knew what their duty was, that they were married to create heirs, to continue the lines of Black and Malfoy. No doubt it had been taught to him from an early age, like it had been to her. "Yes we will," he said softly, resting his head on top of hers. Narcissa felt a bit strange, sitting here like this, with _Lucius Malfoy _of all people. Perhaps it had not sunk in as much as she thought it had. But nonetheless, here they were, locked in an embrace that felt so right, clearly to both of them.

A clock chimed distantly. "Ten o clock," Lucius muttered. "I should get you home."

"You should," Narcissa agreed. "In a minute."

Lucius chuckled, and they continued to sit quietly together, enjoying the closeness of the embrace. "I've never felt so happy," Lucius murmured after a while.

"Me neither," Narcissa replied. "I am so drawn to you." They kissed once more, before Lucius inhaled deeply.

"Come, I should take you home otherwise I'll end up keeping you a prisoner here."

Narcissa laughed, but she felt sad the night have come to an end. What a night it had been though! She stood up and moved to the door with him, simply glad that she didn't have anything to worry about now, bar getting through school, and even that didn't matter. Only Lucius mattered now.


End file.
